


La tirade Pied-de-Nez

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Gen, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: Disons les choses franchement : réclamer des revues est devenu un combat d’arrière-garde.Certes, lorsqu’elle consent une revue, la lectrice est plutôt bienveillante. Bienveillante, mais souvent lapidaire ou indolente, Juste pour faire acte de passage...Née dans un mouvement d’humeur bien vite passé, voici une exhortation après une revue un peu trop plate, en hommage à Edmond Rostand.Si elle vous hérisse, fendez-vous d’une réplique !Soyez bien persuadés qu’à la fin de l’envoi, ça me touche !





	La tirade Pied-de-Nez

.oOo

Ah, Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune fille !

On eût put griffonner, sans trop user sa bille,

Varier la tournure, un brin risquer l'habile :

Agressif : « Moi, Dame, si j'avais un tel style,

Il faudrait sur le champ que je tire la chasse ! »

Amical : « Concis, sobre, ou même faignasse :

Vos contes confondraient la fable et le polar ! »

Descriptif : « Sans relief ! ... inodore... vrai nanar !

Chaque soir sur fanfic avaler même pilule ! »

Curieux : « De quoi vous sert cet étrange bidule ?

De bouche-trou, Madame, ou d'attrape-gogo ? »

Gracieux : "Aimez-vous à ce point les blaireaux

Pour tous les caresser dans la pente du poil,

Que vous les cajoliez au point d'ôter tout voile ?"

Truculent : "Ca, Madame, lorsque vous écrivez,

L'inflation gagnant vos lourdes vacuités

Elève-t-elle ces lacunes au vide sidéral ?"

Prévenant : "Vêtez-vous votre style abyssal

Pour meubler l'immaculée blancheur de vos pages ?"

Tendre : "Restez nichée, évitez le tapage

Laissez les mots standard vous garder de l'audace."

Pédant : "Le poisson seul, que désigne Amyntas

Pétraodontidé, eut en ses joues enflées

Tant de conformisme, d'ordinaire boursouflé !"

Cavalier : "Quoi, Mary, ce néant à la mode ?

Pour parler sans rien dire c'est vraiment très commode !"

Emphatique : "Les yeux glissent, sans heurter de relief,

Sur votre prose lisse, en vain cherchant grief."

Dramatique : "Au faîte de toute platitude !"

Admiratif : "Plan sous toutes les latitudes !"

Lyrique : "Est-ce quelconque et bon pour le siphon !"

Naïf : "Ces revues ressassées, que ne les revoie-t-on ?"

Respectueux : "Souffrez Dame, qu'on vous salue,

Pour avoir hasardé rien écrire de plus."

Campagnard : "C'te revoyance est y point merveille

A bâiller aussi creux que le cul d'ma bouteille ?"

Militaire : "Revue de latrines, à vos corvées !"

Pratique : "Passe-partout vide et facile à ranger,

Invariable, réglé, égal, uni et fade !

Philosophe enfin, imitant Alcibiade :

"Le voici donc ce vers, qui renferme en entier

De son auteur constant, la pensée atrophiée!"

Voilà ce qu'en revue, vous auriez écrit,

Si vous aviez un peu le respect et l'envie,

De dépasser enfin les louanges atones,

Vous gardant, non comme ici, d'en faire des tonnes !

 

.oOo.

 

Pardon à Cyrano, qui ne méritait pas

Qu'on le persécutât d'odieux plagiats !


End file.
